The Truth
by Seosh
Summary: Post-Obsession. One Shot. A little fluff, I guess. XD Read on!


**This is just some drabble after "Obsession". A little bit OOC, but this episode didn't give me very much to write with. So my imagination has come to the rescue.  
Spoilers: "Dead man Walking", "Aliyah", "ToC"and "Obsession"  
Disclaimer: Own nada. Now Enjoy!  
Update: Going back and reading this again, I thought I should space it out better. Here's the new version.**

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘_**TIVA◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘**_

Today was a long and exhausting day. We just arrived back at the naval base after closing up the case at the bookstore; we strolled out of the elevator entering the bullpen.

I trailed along behind the rest of the team, McGee had instantly tuned out and his full concentration was now on his computer; groaning when he found that Tony had put glue on his keyboard, I smiled as I watched him struggle. Gibbs had smirked at this then grabbed a Caf Pow and headed towards Abby's lab. Then my eyes fell upon Tony.

He wasn't himself during this case; the usual sparkle in his eye seized to exist and his smile did not reach his eyes. It was usual of him to take interest in some of the "_girls" _we were investigating, but this was too much. He was obsessed. He pushed us all away, he pushed… me away.

I realized I was still standing in the middle of the bullpen staring at Tony, when he glared at me with cold eyes, asking me _"What?"._ I shook my head and returned to my desk, making a start with my report.

After what seemed like hours, I concluded my report and was shutting down my computer. McGee had finished his and headed home nearly an hour ago. I looked up to see Tony packing up as well he looked up, his face stern and expressionless; I gave him a slight smile. Nothing, instead he hurried with his bag and walked, more like hastened towards the elevator. Disappointed as I was, I unhurriedly packed my gear and then finally heading towards the elevator. I made a mental note to talk to him tonight.

I sighed as I arrived outside his apartment, I check the time it was 10:15. I did not know why I was so nervous. I got out of my car and casually made my way up to his apartment. I was about to retreat and head home but my body took control and my hands with its own mind knocked on his door; I sighed there was no backing out of this now. There was no answer, so I knocked again.

Finally he opened his door, he greeted me and I could smell the liquor in his breath. I gestured for my entrance, and he made his way towards his couch. I closed the door and took a deep breath. This is where I am now, I am not sure what I will say, but I know it had to be done.

I walk over to his couch, sitting on the opposite side of the couch to him.

"Holiday with Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn," I note the movie playing.

"Ahh, so you've been studying!" He replies with a smile. A genuine smile, that he hasn't shown the team for days. We continue watching the movie for a few minutes more; the silence between us was awkward and painful.

"I'm sorry," I said mustering up the most sincere apology I could.

"For what?"

"Dana… I know what it's like," I wasn't really sure where this was heading and I could sense the tension in his voice over this topic.

"Hmmph, I don't think you do Zee-vah," he reply ignorantly, spitting my name out like it were foul.

"Don't you remember Roy? I involved myself way too deeply, and don't you dare mock me," I reply, a little more ferociously then I had intended. He looks at me, his eyes showing a glimpse of whatever he was hiding. I took advantage of this.

"I am also sorry for Michael, for doubting your actions and our trust, and you are correct… I wasn't mad at what you did but rather that I may have been fooled by my own father's loyalty, I did not want to believe that it was true, that the few people that I had trusted from the start had been using me, and because of my stupid pride… we fell apart," I said and his eyes now fixed on me; I hesitated for the rest that I was about to reveal, "When… when I got captured, I could've easily given up but a part of me wanted me to suffer, for the pain and sins I had done… and that day when Saleem entered my cell and hurled a bag over my head then dragged me to _your _cell, I was ready… ready to die, I had found my resolution, and… an".

"You don't have to go on," he stops me, pain etched on his face and concern in his eye.

"I want to… I want you to know," I paused, "when I saw you sitting in front of me, I finally saw the truth… _you_ had come to avenge me, thinking I was… dead, you still crossed the ocean to come and avenge me, dead, it was then that I could not deceive myself anymore… to rectify who _is_ my family and who _is_ my enemy," I turn towards the window, hiding the tear that manage to slip past the barriers. How ironic it was that it was raining. I could feel his eyes on my back. I stiffen at the sudden contact, he held me in his strong and familiar arms, his warmth most welcomed on this cold evening and slowly I find myself relaxing into his arms.

"I am sorry… for everything that has happened and for this case, I don't really know why I was so caught up in Dana, I guess… she just reminded me too much of my mum, she was like superwoman," he let out a laugh. I looked up at him smiling. Then suddenly feeling like an idiot for being jealous over his obsession; for that was what brought me here tonight.

We continue watching the movie for about another half hour more, in comfortable silence, but I could feel his jaw moving as he recited the lines of Cary. I could feel my eye lids getting heavier by the minute and before I knew it, I had fallen into a light slumber. He shifted and lowered the volume as he realized I had fallen asleep. Before I succumbed to a deep slumber, he whispered every so softly, "_I still can't live without you"._

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘_**TIVA◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘**_

**Hmmm well… review would be much appreciated. And I also wanna mention that I get very irked when people have them watching TV/movie and then they fall asleep, and they don't turn the volume down ! (just had to say that). Thanks for reading ^-^**

**Ash!**


End file.
